


Jan. 6

by snoqualmie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, yahaba steals ken's jacket and they play in the snow its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoqualmie/pseuds/snoqualmie
Summary: The pockets of the jacket go deep and Yahaba can feel the vague outline of a pack of gum, the tangle of his headphones. There’s something in the other pocket that sort of feels like a Swiss army knife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unedited as hell bls dont kick my ass for grammar mistakes

Yahaba isn't sure how he ends up standing in Kyoutani’s genkan with his winter coat on, but he does. That’s a lie, Yahaba actually knows exactly how he ended up there. He glances up and Kyoutani’s stood in front of him, eyebrows furrowed as he fixes the little fingers of his youngest sister’s knit gloves. That’s how he ended up there. Kyoutani’s youngest sister is giggling while she dangles backwards out of Yahaba’s arms and demands that Kyoutani zip her jacket despite the fact that it's already zipped.

Kyoutani growls and lunges for her, tugging her out of Yahaba’s arms so he can blow a raspberry against her neck. She squawks loudly and giggles again, shoving at his face.

“Zip me, zip me, zip me,” she chants, flopping backwards and reaching for Yahaba. “Is that your coat?”

“It's mine,” Kyoutani says, trying to slide her mittens on. “He’s wearing my coat, so I'm borrowing Dad’s coat while we play outside.”

“Shigeru,” she whines, pawing at him and using Kyoutani as a backboard to shove off of.

“Don’t be rude,” Kyoutani chides, tickling her sides as she squirms. She doesn’t even feel it through the bulk of her down jacket and just keeps reaching for Yahaba. “And don’t make Shigeru carry you. You’re a big girl.”

Yahaba’s stomach flips when Kyoutani drops his given name even though he knows it’s only because of his little sister.

“Shigeru,” she says loudly and Yahaba can’t say no to that, to the same look that Kyoutani fixes him with when he wants Yahaba to stay for just a few more minutes.

“Keiko,” Yahaba sings, squeezing her close and smacking a loud kiss on her cheek. He might not have any siblings, but he's got a nephew. He knows kids love singing and kisses.

Kyoutani shoves his hands into his own mittens and tugs at his scarf.

He leans around the corner and says, “Mitsuki! Get your ass down here. We're leaving!”

“Don't swear around your sisters,” Kyoutani’s mom yells from somewhere in the house. Kyoutani jumps and looks around for her.

It's not a terribly long walk to the big field behind the neighbourhood, but Kyoutani ends up pretty far in front of him, Keiko’s little hand wrapped around one of his fingers while she babbles and kicks at piles of snow near the edge of the sidewalk. Mitsuki sticks close to Yahaba, arms swinging by her side as she drags the sled.

“Hows rugby? And Takashi?” Yahaba asks, nudging her lightly. “I feel like we haven’t talked in awhile.”

“I know, right?” she says breathlessly. “We’ve both been so busy. Then when you’re at the house, Ken gets all weird and wants to just hang out with you in his room, which, gross.”

Yahaba doesn’t think he’ll ever be over how blunt Kyoutani and his family are.

“It's not really like _that,_ ” Yahaba says softly. “I promise it's not weird. We usually just play video games or talk.”

Mitsuki gags and gives Yahaba a look. “Gross. Not even because you're both boys. Just because,seriously, what? Why would _anybody_ kiss my nasty brother? Disgusting.”

“I know, I know. We won't talk about it. Takashi,” Yahaba presses, nudging her shoulder again.

“He's good,” she says, bouncing a few steps forward and turning to walk backwards. “I think I’m going to confess on Valentine’s day. Is that weird? Is that too intense?”

“I think it’s a good idea,” Yahaba says. “Chocolates, or a letter? Or both?”

“If I can get my idiot brother to help me with chocolates, then both,” she muses, tipping her head back and sighing happily. “He’s so cute, but I’m being disgusting now, too. Let’s just talk about rugby.”

The sled drags between them and she starts telling Yahaba about what the team has been up to. Rugby isn't really something that he understands but he listens as well as he can. She's the captain of her middle school team and if it's important to her, it's important to him. The sled clatters on the sidewalk and Mitsuki is tilting her head towards Yahaba, eyes bright and happy. Her bangs are getting a little bit long. It’s crazy how much both her and Keiko look like Kentarou and how all three siblings look like their mother. Out of all of them Mitsuki looks the most like their father. She's definitely got his nose.

The way Yahaba can pick out each of their features and place them with where they’re from scares him just a bit. He feels very much so like he’s gotten plopped right into the middle of something fuzzy and warm every time he spends time with them. It’s nice, though. It’s cozy and comfortable and Yahaba likes where they’re at. He likes teasing Mitsuki about her crush and brushing Keiko’s hair out of her eyes. He likes the way Kyoutani presses his foot against Yahaba’s when they’re all crowded on the couch, the way Kyoutani huffs and looks off in another direction when his mother grills them about volleyball.

It's a little late to be outside, the sun is low in the sky and a few streetlights have already flickered on. Yahaba _loves_ winter. He loves the weird light that reflects off the snow at night, he loves curling up under piles of blankets and wasting away the evening.

Mitsuki cuts off in the middle of her sentence and hums excitedly, skipping off ahead of Yahaba to catch up to where Keiko is wandering into the snow. The field isn’t crowded but there are a few straggling younger boys, shoving each other down the slope that the field banks off into. Kyoutani levels them with as much of a nasty glare as he can manage in the low evening light and they shift further away from the four of them.

It’s sweet the way Kyoutani puts himself between his sisters and the boys, arms crossed over his chest as Keiko settles into the sled and yells that Mitsuki needs to push her. 

“Jacket warm enough?” Kyoutani asks, frowning and prodding Yahaba’s shoulder when he wanders over. It’d had been a slow process. The snow is deep and Yahaba’s shoes are already wet but he shoves at it with the toe of his shoe anyway.

“Yeah,” Yahaba says. “Thank you.”

It’s a nice jacket, thick and warm and well worn. Yahaba didn’t even know he’d had it until he’d seen Kyoutani shrugging into it after evening practice as the weather cooled off. The pockets go deep and Yahaba can feel the vague outline of a pack of gum, the tangle of his headphones. There’s something in the other pocket that sort of feels like a Swiss army knife. It’s bulky and thick and it smells like Kyoutani’s deodorant. Kyoutani rolls his eyes when Yahaba ducks his head and sniffs the collar.

“Creep.”

Yahaba smiles and lowers his voice, “It’s sort of romantic out here, right?”

Kyoutani’s eyes narrow into slits and he keeps looking ahead but his lips twitch and Yahaba knows he’s biting back a smile. “Sort of.”

“You like it,” Yahaba teases. “I bet you want to have a snowball fight and then fall into the snow and kiss me, huh?”

“I’ll punch you right in the mouth if you don’t shut the fuck up,” Kyoutani grumbles, sidestepping closer to Yahaba.

Yahaba is a half second away from telling Kyoutani just to be honest with his feelings for precious, beautiful Shigeru, but Kyoutani grabs his arm and yanks him sideways, barely pulling him out of the way before a boy streaks by on a sled.

The thing is, though, that they're standing on a hill and Yahaba’s ankles were already at a weird angle, so when Kyoutani pulls him, he loses his balance and slams hard enough into Kyoutani’s side to knock him off balance as well. Kyoutani grunts a surprised noise and clutches Yahaba’s shoulder as they go down. Yahaba lands hard in the snow, straight on his back. The wind knocks out of his lungs with a _whuff_ and Kyoutani lands, heavy and warm on top of him.

There’s a loud, “Sorry!” and the kid bolts off towards the rest of his friends as they leave.

Kyoutani scowls and turns back to Yahaba, shifting his weight and leaning it on his arms. The position feels intimate but neither of them are making the effort to move. His hat is sort of off center so Yahaba reaches up to move it back into place. It ends up coming too far down on Kyoutani’s forehead so he has to readjust it _again._ He looks nice, flushed from the cold with his nose scrunched up, so Yahaba splays his mittened palms on Kyoutani’s cheeks and says, “Thank you.”

It’s silly how deep the snow is, really. Deep enough to make Yahaba feel like they’ve been tucked into their own little world, quiet and cold and dimly lit.There's the shift and crunch of snow filling his ears, the comfortable and not entirely unfamiliar weight of Kyoutani on top of him. He can barely hear those boys walking off back to whatever part of the neighborhood they came from. Keiko is shrieking happily somewhere to his left, far enough that there’s the distinct ring of her voice being carried. Yahaba might tease but it really is romantic. He’s laying in the snow in the middle of winter, wearing a boy’s jacket and they’re looking right into each other’s eyes. Kyoutani’s hands are braced on either side of his head and the sun has almost completely set but there’s this strange pink light reflecting off the snow and casting shadows across Kyoutani’s cheeks, the bridge of his nose, his browbone.

“Snow’s pretty deep,” Yahaba says.

Yahaba slides a mittened hand down to Kyoutani’s jaw and before his brain can catch up and make sense of the cliche impulse, he pulls Kyoutani the rest of the way down and kisses his cheek, just close enough to brush the corner of his lips. Kyoutani’s breath catches on the way out and he hunkers down, leaning on his elbows and kissing Yahaba square on the mouth with closed lips and a little too much pressure.

Yahaba tries not to smile because _of course_ and wraps his arms around Kyoutani’s shoulders.

“Relax,” Yahaba murmurs, letting his lips catch on Kyoutani’s. “Nobody can see us.”

“Besides my kid sisters?”

“Keiko isn’t paying attention. Mitsuki already knows.” Yahaba cups the back of Kyoutani’s neck and pulls him back in. “So kiss me, fucking idiot.”

Kyoutani hums and leans into Yahaba, one hand resting on the side of Yahaba’s head. He can barely feel it through his hat, but it’s a nice gesture. They’ve kissed three times and this is the fourth, shivering in the snow behind the cul-de-sac Kyoutani grew up in. His lips are cold and a little chapped but they move slow and careful against Yahaba’s.

Keiko yells again and Kyoutani leans backwards, eyes flicking over to her immediately. She’s happy as a clam, holding two small handfuls of snow and waddling towards her big sister. Mitsuki turns her by the shoulder when she goes to turn towards where he and Kyoutani are lying in the snow and Yahaba makes a mental note to bring her those American candies she likes from the store downtown.

“Kyoutani Kentarou,” Yahaba says, pulling Kyoutani’s face back around.

Kyoutani looks amused as hell, “Sorry. Keiko’s just cute right now.”

“Nepotism?” Yahaba asks, raising his eyebrows in faux shock. “And actually, she looks cute all the time,”

“Favoritism?” Kyoutani says, raising his eyebrows just as high.

“Nope. Your dad is still my favorite. He's sexy.”

Kyoutani’s face twists up in disgust and he flops off to the side of Yahaba, burying his face in his hands and groaning. “Please don’t ever say that again.”

Yahaba can’t help but laugh at that and Kyoutani groans louder, reaching out and smacking blindly in Yahaba’s general direction.

“That’s so gross,” Kyoutani moans.

“Well it's true,” Yahaba teases, rolling onto his side and smoothing his hand down Kyoutani’s chest.

“Fuck off,” Kyoutani grumbles, scrubbing his hands over his face and knocking his hat off again.

Yahaba yanks the hat down over Kyoutani’s face and grins. Kyoutani just lays there, stock still and silent, hands folded on his chest.

“I'm _kidding,_ ” Yahaba says, pulling the hat back up. “You're my favorite.”

Snow is melting under his legs and seeping into his jeans but Kyoutani looks handsome so it's alright. He’s looking up at the sky and ignoring Yahaba as hard as he can. How cute.

“Kyoutani,” Yahaba murmurs, smoothing his hand down across Kyoutani’s stomach. His jacket is really puffy, actually, and he probably can’t even feel it. Kyoutani just keeps ignoring him so Yahaba scoops uses his arm as a miniature plow and scoops an armful of snow over Kyoutani’s face. Kyoutani just grunts.

He waits for Kyoutani to brush it off but he doesn’t and Yahaba caves first, brushing it off his face and grinning when Kyoutani’s eyes open and he pins Yahaba with a look. He raises an eyebrow, “Really, asshole?”

“Hey,” Yahaba says in response, brushing a bit of snow off Kyoutani’s nose and giving Kyoutani the most innocent look he can muster up.

“Don't be cute,” Kyoutani huffs. “It pisses me off.”

“Come here,” Yahaba says, tugging at the front of Kyoutani’s jacket. 

Kyoutani is trying hard not to smile when he pushes up and rests on his elbows.

“Mmm,” Yahaba hums, pursing his lips.

“What the fuck? Mmm?”

“Yeah, moron,” Yahaba huffs. “It means ‘kiss me.’"

Kyoutani rolls his eyes again but he leans up and kisses Yahaba, soft and chaste. Kyoutani’s nose is cold and presses against Yahaba’s face and there’s definitely snow melting down the back of Yahaba’s borrowed jacket. 

“Cold,” Yahaba mumbles against Kyoutani’s mouth.

He reaches up to set his hand on Kyoutani’s jaw but something icy and wet comes out of nowhere and hits them both in the side of the face. When Kyoutani reels back, Mitsuki is facing away and crouching down to talk to Keiko far too casually. Rugby has given her good aim.

“I'm going to kick her ass,” Kyoutani growls, heaving himself up. He's grinning, though, wide and happy. 

He nudges Yahaba with his foot before yelling, “Hey!” and stalking off towards his sisters.

Yahaba just flops back into the snow and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> concept: kyoutani + letting Yahaba borrow [this](https://twitter.com/nekokat42/status/827576555161452545) jacket + snow = me crying
> 
> thank u to izzy for screaming with me about Yahaba wearing kyoutani's jacket


End file.
